This invention relates to a retrofitted surgical irrigation apparatus which directs irrigating fluid at a cutting or drilling site while a medical procedure is being performed.
Generally, in any bone cutting operation, there is excessive heat production and increased temperature at the cutting site due to friction between the blade and the bone. If the heat generated by the cutting action of the saw through the bone reaches a certain level, cell death (necrosis) occurs. This can result in post surgical complications, such as reduced bone healing, inflammation, and a prolonging of the healing process.
However, the problem of heat buildup during a tissue cutting operation can be alleviated by dispersing sterile fluid at the cutting site proximal to the cutting blade. Cooling fluid directed toward the blade reduces the surgical site's temperature enough to eliminate heat induced bone necrosis and to cause a reduction in bone morbidity.
Although there are some surgical instruments in existence which address the problem of heat buildup in bone during this stage of surgery, no device available today introduces irrigation fluid via the force of gravity from an intravenous bag. Instead the other instruments use power driven applications of irrigation fluid. Use of such instruments requires purchasing expensive peripheral power supplies and irrigation units. Additionally, operating rooms which use a separate irrigation unit to irrigate the cutting site, usually require a second person to irrigate while the surgeon cuts.
Other instruments which solve the problem of cooling the cutting site incorporate an irrigation system directly into the saw blade or drill tip itself. However, these new devices require replacing the saws and drills which are currently being used with new saws and drills. This would be a costly proposition for hospitals and surgical centers.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for irrigating a surgical cutting site which is: a) passive and uses a gravitational flow; b) easily retrofitted onto existing equipment; c) compactly designed to prevent interference with regular saw function: and d) inexpensive.